


The Sleeping Discussion

by nerdforestgirl



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdforestgirl/pseuds/nerdforestgirl
Summary: When Amy and Sheldon go to Texas for the weekend, they want to share a room.  Sheldon's mother doesn't allow it unless they marry.  Originally posted on Tumblr in August of 2014.





	1. Chapter 1

Amy pulled up to Mary’s house in the rental car. She was happy to see Sheldon’s family again. They were a sweet group of people, and the food was always excellent. Sheldon jumped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop. He ran to the door and knocked.

“Forget the bags, Amy,” he yelled back to her as he danced by the door. Once it opened, he ran past his mother and said, “Sorry, Mom. Gotta pee.”

Mary laughed a little, but wasn’t offended. Instead, she watched as Amy tried to bring in all of the bags herself.

“Darlin’, you let Shelly come back and help you with those,” Mary said to Amy.

“I’ve got them,” Amy said as she carried them inside.

“Well, you know where to put everything. Sheldon is in his room and you are in Missy’s as usual,” Mary said.

“Right,” Amy said. This was the way it had been the previous two times she had come to visit with Sheldon. This was going to be the first time that it was going to be difficult to actually follow through with that. Since the last time they had visited, Sheldon and Amy started sometimes sharing a bed. She started carrying the bags to each room when Sheldon reappeared.

“Just take it all into my room,” he said as he grabbed some of the bags from Amy.

“No, you don’t,” Mary said.

“Please, Mom,” Sheldon said.

“Sheldon, you know the rules. Just because you haven’t needed them before now doesn’t mean you don’t have to follow them in my house,” Mary told her son.

“I’m a grown man. I should be allowed to have my girlfriend in my bed,” Sheldon said.

“You can have her in your bed in your home, but not in mine. Separate beds,” Mary said with a tone of finality that Sheldon couldn’t argue with any longer. He just nodded and took his bags into his room. Then he came back and took Amy’s bags into Missy’s room. Then they all went in the living room to talk.

Sheldon grabbed Amy around the waist a pulled her into his lap when they sat down. It wasn’t something he would have done at home, but he wanted to be extra physical with Amy in front of his mother since she wouldn’t let them stay in the same room.

“I know what you are doing,” Mary said. “If you married her, you could share a room.”

“You just want more grandchildren,” Sheldon said. He didn’t care if his mother could see what he was up to. He kept Amy in his lap for a while anyway. Amy tried not to enjoy to cuddling with Sheldon since it was just for show. Still, it was nice to lean into him and feel his chin resting on her shoulder. They stayed like that until Missy walked in.

“Oh, Sugar, that’s the cutest thing,” Missy said, but Sheldon slid Amy off his lap anyway.

“Hi, Missy,” Amy said as she got up and hugged her boyfriend’s twin. “Where are the kids?”

“They’re at home with their daddy. I’ll bring them by so that they can play with their Aunt Amy before y'all leave,” Missy said.

“I really wish that you’d stop referring to Amy as ‘Aunt Amy,'” Sheldon said.

“And I told you that I don’t care. The boys love their Aunt Amy. You won’t marry her, but she’s still family, Shelly,” Missy said.

“Mom won’t let us share a room,” Sheldon said with a pout.

“It’s her house. Maybe we’ll find a bigger house by the time you two come to visit again, and you two can come stay with us. I’ll let you share a room in my house as long as you aren’t too… whatever,” Missy said.

“Or maybe you’ll be married and I’ll be okay with you sharing a bed in my house,” Mary said.

“Again with the marriage thing,” Sheldon muttered to Amy. Amy agreed with Sheldon that his mother pushed too hard on that. Of course she wanted to marry Sheldon, but it had taken years to get him to the point that he was almost comfortable with casual touching, making love, and sleeping in the same bed. Sheldon would not be pushed into marriage.

“Don’t sass me,” Mary said.

“Yes, ma'am,” Sheldon said to his mother. He was going to let it go. It wasn’t worth it for him to fight his mother. Instead he was forming a plan in his mind.

A few hours later, Sheldon and Amy had chatted with his family and were stuffed full of too much food by Mary.

“I’m so sleepy,” Amy said after she turned away a second dessert.

“Well, go on to bed, dear,” Mary said.

“I should help you clean up these dishes,” Amy said as she stood. “Sheldon, help me.”

Sheldon nodded and started helping Amy clear the dishes. They went into the kitchen and started washing them. Then Sheldon reached down and pinched Amy’s rear end. She almost dropped the plate she was cleaning, but she turned to Sheldon and smiled.

“A whole three days without you,” Amy said.

“We’ll find a way,” Sheldon said.

“I don’t know what you mean by that,” Amy said.

“I’m just saying, don’t lock your door tonight. I’m a quiet guy and I wake up early. I think we can figure this out,” Sheldon said.

“I do love a bad boy,” Amy said to herself.

“I know you do,” Sheldon teased.

They finished washing the dishes together before getting ready for bed. Sheldon was standing in his doorway and waited to say goodnight to Amy. When she walked out from the bathroom, he went over to her and grabbed her around the waist and planted a kiss straight on her lips. Amy got carried away the way she often did when kissing Sheldon, so she pushed him against the wall to make out a bit.

“Kids,” Mary said in shock when she turned a corner and saw them kissing in the hall. Obviously if they were wanting to share a bed, they were more physical than she had seen them before. This was still not expected. Amy pulled away from Sheldon.

“Sorry, Mrs. Cooper,” Amy said.

Mary just shook her head at her son and his girlfriend. Then she watched as they each headed to separate rooms to sleep.

Amy was alone in the room. She left the door cracked and pulled out a book from her bag to read until Sheldon showed up. He seemed pretty confident that he would be able to sneak into her room. He still wasn’t there a half an hour later, and Amy was starting to think about going to sleep without him.

“Where are you going, Shelly?” Amy heard Mary say loudly.

“Um. Just going to get some water,” Sheldon said.

“Drat,” Amy whispered. It seemed like Mary was onto their game and was watching out for them. About ten minutes later, Amy got a text.

I don’t think this is going to work out. She was watching out for me. Sorry. - S

It’s okay. I think we’ll be able to manage. I’ll miss you, but at least I know you are nearby. - A

Amy turned off her light and tried to go to sleep. She tossed and turned for nearly an hour before growing frustrated. It had to be late enough that Mrs. Cooper had gone to sleep, so Amy decided to just sneak over to Sheldon’s room. She slipped out of her room and tiptoed to Sheldon’s door.

“Are you looking for the bathroom, dear?” Mary asked after having appeared from seemingly nowhere.

Amy’s shoulders slumped. “Actually, Sheldon has the charger for my cell phone. I completely forgot and just realized that I needed to plug it in,” Amy lied quickly. She wasn’t usually that quick, but it just came out.

Mary looked surprised that Amy was admitting to trying to sneak into Sheldon’s room. “I’m sure you can deal with that in the morning. I think that Shelly’s asleep.”

“Yeah. You’re probably right. I just didn’t want a dead phone tomorrow because I left my charger in Sheldon’s bag,” Amy said before turning back to her room. When she got back into bed she got another text.

Good try. I think she believed you. Too bad it didn’t work. - S

Thanks. I thought she would have gone to sleep by now. - A

Amy finally drifted off to sleep about a half an hour later, but she was woken up some time later by her boyfriend slipping into her bed.

“I heard her go to bed,” he whispered.

Amy sleepily smiled at Sheldon before putting her head on his shoulder and going back to sleep. It was easier this time and more comfortable.

“Sheldon Lee Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler,” Mary yelled at them a few hours later.

Amy was scared and confused. She pulled the blanket up to protect herself and Sheldon from the assault. Then she realized it was just Mary. Sheldon was supposed to slip back into his room before Mary could catch them, but he must have slept in.

“Mom, please,” Sheldon said.

“Don’t 'please’ me. I asked you two to not sleep in the same bed in my home, and you blatantly disregarded my wishes. I’m not pleased,” Mary said.

“Okay, but don’t blame Amy. She was asleep when I came in here,” Sheldon said.

“She wasn’t asleep when I caught her trying to get into your room last night,” Mary said.

“I’m really sorry, Mrs. Cooper. It won’t happen again,” Amy promised.

“It better not. Sheldon, I didn’t raise you to disrespect me like this,” Mary said before leaving the room.

Sheldon leaned back on the pillow. He was annoyed that he had been caught. He thought he would be able to outsmart his mother, but it hadn’t worked. He wasn’t sure what to do next. Sheldon was a man of habit. He and Amy slept in the same bed at least five nights a week and he had gotten used to it. It was just too great a temptation to slip into bed with her when she was just across the hall.

“Let’s go eat,” Sheldon said. “We aren’t in that much trouble, I promise. She’s done yelling at us now.”

“Okay,” Amy said, but she didn’t really want to get out of bed. Sheldon was warm and there and she didn’t want to let him go. They did go have breakfast, and Sheldon was right. His mother didn’t yell at them any more.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon and Amy had a pretty relaxing day with his family. Including MeeMaw coming home from her overnight bridge tournament. She regaled them with the story of her win, and Amy had a suspicion that MeeMaw had a crush on her bridge partner. Though, to be fair, Mr. Anderson was kind of cute for a man in his mid-eighties.

Sheldon and Amy got a bit of a talking to before bed. They promised not to sneak into each other’s rooms again.

“I’m about ready to take you over to the courthouse and have a quick marriage so that we can sleep in the same room,” Sheldon said with a smile as they were saying goodnight. “I’ve become too accustomed to your presence. It’s bad enough when I’m at home without you, but then you aren’t just across the hall.”

“You have trouble sleeping when I’m not over?” Amy asked.

“I do,” Sheldon admitted. Amy was a little happy that he missed her when she wasn’t there. Maybe that would even lead to them living together all the time.

Sheldon smiled at her and kissed her once more before wishing her a good night. He wished they were at home so that they could take her into his bed and make love to her. Here he couldn’t even take her into his bed. Maybe the idea of marriage wasn’t so bad. He did believe that he would be with her forever.

Sheldon went to his bed and lay there for a while. Then he decided to go get a cup of warm milk. It was so much harder to find sleep without his girlfriend. On his way back from the kitchen, he decided to check in on Amy. He wasn’t going to stay, but maybe he could steal one more kiss from her before he tried to go back to bed. She wasn’t there. Sheldon assumed that she must have gone to the bathroom or something and that she would be right back. He couldn’t help himself when he climbed into the bed. It smelled like her, and he could feel a bit of lingering warmth in the sheets. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep in her bed.

Amy had gotten up to use the bathroom. When she came back, she went to see if Sheldon was still awake. She didn’t see him in his bed, so she got into his bed. She stayed up too late the night before hoping that he would show up that she was really tired. Closing her eyes until he came back wouldn’t be so bad. He’d wake her up and send her back to her bed when he came back.

“Sheldon!” Mary yelled at her son the next morning.

He startled awake and blinked up at his mother. “What?” he asked.

“You are in Amy’s room again. You said you wouldn’t do this,” Mary said.

Sheldon looked around. He was still in his sister’s room, but Amy never came back. He was actually a little worried about that. “She isn’t here,” Sheldon said. He ignored his mother and got out of bed. He walked into his room where Amy was asleep. Sheldon put his finger to his lips before whispering, “See? Slept in separate beds,” to his mother.

“Oh,” Mary said as they walked back out of the room. “I guess that’s okay, but why did you switch rooms?”

“I got up to get some warm milk and went to check on Amy. She wasn’t there, so I slipped into her bed to wait for her to come back. I must have fallen asleep. Instead of waking me, I guess she went to sleep in my room. I was just going to check on her though, I promise. I wasn’t planning on staying.”

“Okay,” Mary said. They had slept in each other’s beds, but she couldn’t find fault in that. It was a little weird, but not against her rules.

Sheldon decided to walk into his room and wake up Amy. Instead he ended up lying down on the bed next to her and cuddling her for a bit. They weren’t allowed to spend the night together, but his mom wasn’t going to say anything about a little cuddling with the door open.

“Hey,” she said sleepily.

“Hey. Sorry that I kicked you out of your bed. You should have just woken me up and sent me back,” Sheldon said.

“What? I came in here to see if you were still up, and you weren’t here. I was going to just rest my eyes for a moment until you came back,” Amy said sleepily.

Sheldon laughed a little at that. “Oh. We did the same thing. I got up to get some milk and slipped into your room to check on you. You weren’t there so I fell asleep in your room. You must have done the same thing at the same time.”

“Great minds,” Amy said as she snuggled into his chest a little.

Mary walked by the door and looked in at them snuggling in bed. It was obvious that nothing was going on other than cuddling. She wished that Sheldon would marry that girl. They were cute together. If only they weren’t working so hard to sneak around in her house.

“You two should probably get up. The pancakes are getting cold,” Mary said to them.

“I’m trying to tell her that,” Sheldon said to his mother.

“He’s lying. He is telling me to go back to sleep,” Amy joked, but then she got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. Sheldon shook his head at Amy’s retreating figure as he pulled himself back out of bed.

“We weren’t doing anything,” Sheldon said to his mom.

“I could see that. I was serious about the pancakes getting cold. Plus, if your brother gets here before you finish, he’ll eat every last one of them,” Mary said.

“Right,” Sheldon said. He went to the kitchen and started fixing plates for himself and Amy. He seemed to do it just in time because, just as his mother warned, Junior showed up and started serving himself up a big plate of food.

“Hey, Shelly,” Junior said as he sat down across from his brother.

“You’re like Penny. Don’t you ever eat your own food?” Sheldon asked.

“Not if I can help it. Where’s your girl? Missy said that you two having been trying to get in bed together this whole trip. Did you finally become a man?” Junior asked.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Sheldon said, but he blushed as he said it. His brother was the only person who ever made him feel embarrassed about sex. Sheldon was friends with Howard Wolowitz, but somehow his brother was worse.

Junior started laughing and said, “You did.”

“He did what?” Amy asked as she came in and sat down next to Sheldon. Her boyfriend slid her her plate.

“He was just telling me how you made him a man,” Junior said.

“I didn’t. He was making wild accusations,” Sheldon said defending himself.

“Oh, I did,” Amy said with a wink. It was Junior’s turn to blush, and Amy laughed a little at that. “Want to hear all about it?”

Junior made a small gagging noise and said, “No.”

“Are you sure? It’s quite the romantic story. I think I can skip most of the details and shorten it down from the four hours it took,” Amy said.

“Four hours?” Junior asked.

“Four and a half,” Sheldon corrected.

Junior looked shocked. “You’re kidding, right?”

Sheldon shook his head.

“Is he kidding?” Junior asked Amy.

“No. Why would he be kidding?” Amy said.

Junior looked between Sheldon and Amy a couple of times before setting down his fork and just walking away.

“What was that about?” Amy asked Sheldon.

“I have no idea,” Sheldon said. They went back to eating their breakfast. When they were done, they went to get dressed. When they came out, Junior was sitting there with Mary. Sheldon was relieved that the subject of his sex life would probably be dropped now. Though Junior kept eying them wearily.

After dinner that night, Amy was nearly in a food coma on the couch. She had one of Missy’s sons sleeping on her chest and the other one was playing on the floor with the blocks that Amy had brought him. All three of them had played most of the day with Sheldon joining in every now and again. It wore Amy out playing with two babies all day, but she had had fun. She enjoyed her nephews even if Sheldon wouldn’t let her call them that. Amy was an only child. This was as close as she was going to get.

Sheldon and Missy were doing dishes while Amy fought falling asleep in front of the TV. MeeMaw was napping in the recliner, so Missy’s husband and Junior were trying to be quiet as they could as they watched football. Sheldon came in, but he didn’t care about the game. Instead, he took Michael from Amy’s chest and told her to go to bed.

“I’m fine,” Amy said as she at up. She’d rather sit here next to Sheldon than go sleep alone. Plus, it felt rude to go to bed while everyone else was still over to visit.

Missy came in and took her son from Sheldon before sitting down on Amy’s other side. Amy got pulled into a conversation with Missy while Sheldon got up and walked over to his grandmother. He shook her awake.

“MeeMaw, can I talk to you?” Sheldon asked.

“Of course, Moon Pie,” MeeMaw said. She put up a hand for Sheldon to help her up. It was clear that Sheldon wanted to talk alone.

They went into her room and closed the door. “Now, what’s bothering you?”

“Do you remember when I was a little boy and you said that I could have your engagement ring? You didn’t give it to Junior or Missy, right?” Sheldon asked.

“No. Junior has your mama’s ring and Missy wanted a new one,” MeeMaw said. She looked down at the ring on her finger and started pulling it off. Sheldon watched.

“Never mind. I can’t take your ring,” Sheldon said.

“It’s for Amy, right?” MeeMaw asked.

Sheldon nodded his head.

“Then you take it,” MeeMaw said firmly. “Your Pop Pop and I always wanted you to have it. I know your Pop Pop would be real fond of that girl. I know that I am. I don’t know what your intentions are, but she should have it,” MeeMaw said as she put the ring in his hand.

“Let’s go give it to her then,” Sheldon said.

Sheldon’s grandmother didn’t know what that meant, but she followed him back out. It became clearer when he stole the remote control from his brother and muted the TV. Then he walked over to Amy and got down on one knee in front of her.

“I’m never letting this happen again. I want you to sleep in the same bed as me all the time. Will you marry me?” Sheldon asked.

“Is this a joke?” Amy asked.

“No. I got my MeeMaw’s ring,” Sheldon said as he opened his hand to show her.

“Sheldon, we go home tomorrow. You don’t need to do this,” Amy said. She wanted to marry Sheldon more than anything, but he didn’t always think these things through. Until he approached her with a 37 page document, she couldn’t really believe that he was going to propose. It would hurt too much if he changed his mind as soon as they were home.

“I want to be married to you at home too. I can ask you again tomorrow if you’d like,” Sheldon said. He was nervous because Amy wasn’t saying yes. He never expected that she might even think no.

“You don’t need to do that. I’ll marry you, Sheldon,” Amy said. Then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

They were greeted with congratulations by the whole family. Junior wrapped Sheldon in a hug that pulled him off the floor before doing the same thing to Amy.

Later, after everyone went home, Sheldon was cuddling with Amy on the couch. Neither of them were particularly looking forward to a night apart. Especially now that they were engaged. Amy had actually finally fallen asleep, but Sheldon was still awake. He was flipping through channels on his mother’s television.

“Okay, kids. Go to bed,” Mary said.

“Just a few more minutes,” Sheldon said before tightening his grip on Amy a little.

“You can share a room, but go on to bed. It’s late,” Mary said.

“Really?” Sheldon asked.

“Yeah. You aren’t married, but I can’t bring myself to keep you two apart anymore,” Mary said. It was true. She had been about to let them share a room after she had seen them cuddling that morning, but now that they were engaged, she couldn’t find a reasonable argument as to why they couldn’t be together. She was happy that her son was happy.


End file.
